


Sem'ya (Family)

by Zelinkslullaby



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Minor Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro, Pregnancy, dimitri is a worrywart, im actually so proud of this, no beta we die like Glenn, pregnancy fluff, this is literally just all fluff, what else is new lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinkslullaby/pseuds/Zelinkslullaby
Summary: Two adoring spouses desperately in love don't know the symptoms of pregnancy lol
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

When Byleth retched at the sight of their dinner table, they knew something was amiss. Byleth, a very active former mercenary turned Queen, _known_ for her large appetite, couldn't so much as look at a plate of food without feeling sick to her stomach. Let alone smell it all. The combinations of food laid out for them usually had her mouth watering. 

The only thing she could stomach were fruits and vegetables. Her favorites tended to be heavier foods. Meats, sweets, and savory things of the like. To see her repulsed at the very thought... 

To say it made Dimitri worry would be an understatement. 

She was also more tired as of late. The castle staff noticed their queen opting to retire for the night earlier than usual, yet waking at the same hour as always. And of course, her husband noticed this change immediately. 

Their nightly activities had become less frequent. And while normally the two would continue their affections languidly, in sleepy bliss, she had been slipping from consciousness as soon as she snuggled into him. That too, was a strange and seemingly sudden change. Dimitri would never complain receiving her affection- he craved it constantly. 

No, it only confused him. Wouldn't her stamina have _increased_ over time? Why now of all times was it tiring her out so? 

In fact, she'd even been caught napping in random places and times of the day.   
-

Her loving, ever worriable husband, found her sleeping at her desk this time. With a gentle hand on her back, he woke her, "Byleth, my love, are you alright...?" 

Stretching her tight muscles with a soft hum, she smiles up at him, eyes half lidded and sleepy, "I'm just tired, my love. It's hard not to sleep while I'm bundled up in your warm cloak. This cold weather must be making me sleepy, and this is so comfy~" Byleth pulls the cloak tighter around herself in emphasis. 

Dimitri isn't convinced. Lightly scratching up and down her back, he inquires "Are you sure you don't want to see Mercedes?" His voice is deep and warm with affection. 

She shakes her head, "I am fine. If it were anything serious, wouldn't my symptoms have worsened?" She reasons. 

Truthfully, though, she _doesn't_ feel fine. _Of course_ she's noticed these changes. She's the one dealing with them, after all. But without an accompanying fever or respiratory problems, there was no clear cause for her condition. 

He huffs. As much as he wished to refute her, her statement rang true. His ever anxious mind had immediately latched onto the fear of her succumbing to the illness that'd taken his birth mother, and so many more in Faerghus. Yet, she did lack the more serious symptoms...

"They haven't lessened, either..." he counters softly. 

"Dimitri," she cooes, twisting in her chair to place a hand on his arm, "Please do not fret so much. I promise if I felt truly ill I would tell you or go to Mercedes myself." 

Her promise hardly eased him. They were both guilty of overworking themselves. Ignoring their bodies signs of pain, illness, or fatigue in favor of others.

His brow remained furrowed, accompanied by a scowl on his lips. 

He wasn't going to let up.

Byleth sighed, reaching out her hand, "My beloved...." 

Two simple words. 

All it takes is two simple words to melt the strongest man in Fodlan. Every time she referred to him with the endearment he'd let slip that night, he became utterly weak. The affection in just those two words weakened every fiber of his being. Warmed his heart in the same way her hands did. 

Except this time.

His pout only grew. Looking like a sad little lion cub in her eyes. 

Her chest ached at the sight. "Oh, Dimitri, don't look at me like that..." she pleads in a mumble, face turnt away, lest she completely cave in. 

His head dipped down while his hand lifted her chin to connect their gaze. His, pained and worried. Hers, guilty and stubborn. "I will stop looking at you like this when you accept there is an abnormality in your health..." 

Byleth heaved the heaviest sigh either had let out that night, and stood. Dimitri's face lit up in victory- 

Only to immediately fall onto a stern frown as she pushed him into her chair. She swiftly made herself at home in his lap. "A compromise." She declares before he can protest. "I must finish these tonight." 

Her husband exhaled heavily through his nose and held back any further argument. It was better to compromise than to argue. If she won't join him in bed despite the clear exhaustion, at least he can be with her should she need him.

The king relaxed his posture to make his queen more comfortable, and set his hands on her hips. Not a minute passed before they begin to move of their own volition. First, his fingers rubbing circles on her hipbones. Then, full palms running up and down her sides in a slow rhythm. His wife's curves were a wonder to feel and behold. 

She quivers at his ministrations. The slight, uncontrollable action speeds up his heart and causes his breath to heavy.

"I do hope there are few papers left to be taken care of, because I will be taking you to our room soon regardless..." his voice is husky, intentions quite clear. A shock of heat courses through her and settles in her lower belly. 

Byleth rubs her thighs together restlessly, causing her behind to also move and grind into his front. He's unable to hold back a groan. He has craved his wife so... 

She too, feels that primal hunger gnaw at her. Stronger and more sudden than usual. Though, perhaps it is only due to their few and far inbetween nights of intimacy the past few weeks. 

Cheeks red and breath short, she replies, "I should be done soon, my love..." Renewed passion turns her elegant script to ineligible scribbles, but she can't find it in her to care. 

Dimitri smiles at that, leaning into her so his chest presses against her back and his arms encircle her waist, pulling her hips purposefully snug against his. He props his chin on her shoulder, face turnt towards hers.

"I miss you, my beloved... Yearn for you... I know I can be rather needy... but I also wish to shower you in all the love you deserve..." he admits breathlessly, soft lips brushing the edge of her ear with each word. They travel to her neck seamlessly, impatient and hot. Soon nipping and sucking the soft, senstive skin at the crook of her neck. 

A snap breaks the silence- her quill in two falling to the desk. She makes a sound between a hum and groan of pleasure.

Dimitri's responding moan quivers, his hips shifting into hers on instinct. He breaks away just long enough for his wife to twist in his embrace and straddle him in the seat. Their lips are connecting in an instant. Repeatedly. Messily. Kisses heady and passionate and desperate.

This was not his intention when he came to see her. But neither complained as he stood and her legs quickly wrapped tight around his waist. With their quarters just across from their respective studies, he need only open two doors and kick one closed with the back of heel- Then the rest of the world faded away. 

They moved in a memorized dance of the heart. Their bodies have followed this path _countless_ times since their union. Occassionally changing things up, but always with the same end result: a satisfaction neither have known outside each other. One that was exciting, addicting, heart warming, and beyond belief. The two were in every sense of the word, desperately in love. 

Dimitri groans and nips at her bottom lip as Byleth starts to untuck his shirt, running her impossibly warm hands up his chest. Her heart may never hammer against its cage of ribs at his sounds- which she finds so delectable- but electricity and warmth course through her like lightning.

Writhing in pleasure at her touch, he eagerly seeks to return the sediment. The art of unzipping her dresses is no longer a struggle for him. With ease he brushes the garment off her shoulders, and kneads her breasts while their tongues meet in darting movements. 

That is- until a whimper escapes his beloved, and she breaks away. Dimitri freezes immediately. He brushes her cheek gently, "Are you alright, my beloved? Did I hurt you?" He asks, still short of breath. His blue eye searching her flushed face for any signs of fear or anger.

Her brow knits together, and she replicates his touch herself. Pain sparks through her breast at the squeeze and she whimpers again, halting her own movements. 

His worry increases, hands now steady at her sides as he steps closer. "What is it, Byleth? Are you hurt?" What was happening to her? Dimitri knew his wife- She was not overly sensitive. 

The two knew each other inside and out. Better than anyone. More often than not, she asked him for more. To stop holding back. And he would eagerly oblige, relief flooding him in more ways than one....

Byleth shook her head. "I... I'm not sure... This... hasn't happened to me before..." Her eyes reconnected with his and without warning, her desire for him reignited with a force.

Pain utterly forgotten, she pulls him down into a furiously passionate kiss. "All I know is I need you so badly right now, Dimitri..." She begs in a whisper, crashing her lips against his again, " _I am craving you like nothing else_..."

Her husband gives in. Letting out a growl while returning the kiss with such strong fervor that his body curves over hers. Caution thrown to the wind.

They needed each other like they needed air. They'd suffocate if they didn't have each other _Right. Now._ Byleth was panting and Dimitri's heart thumped frantically as heat overwhelmed them both. Stealing open mouth kisses between each article of clothing that was torn off.

If not for the thickness of the castle walls, the entirety would surely hear their pleasure throughout the night.

  
And the night after. And after... and after...   
-

A week passed. Little changed past their renewed heat for each other. Dimitri had noticed her body was a bit... different, in some areas... but said nothing. Odd that her bust and hips had grown fuller despite her disdain for sweets lately... but he was woefully uneducated in the subject of women's bodies. Perhaps things like these just... happened, over time. 

Nothing could make him find her anything less than heart-stopping and breathtakingly beautiful. And physical changes were nothing. Byleth was still Byleth, and as their marriage went on, he only loved her more. 

They lay now under the blankets facing one another. Byleth brushs her fingertips lightly over his scarred eye, which never failed to send a shiver of delight down his spine. He returns the feeling by brushing his own fingers up and down her side. She squirms under his ministrations with a sleepy grin. 

"Still tired, my beloved?" His voice is gravelly from recent slumber. She so loves the sound, knowing he slept well. That, and always adoring his voice. 

She nods, snuggling closer for his warmth. "Mmm... quite..." 

Dimitri chuckles softly, "Perhaps you are hibernating for the winter. It would explain a few things~"

The response he expected was a laugh, maybe a playful nudge. The last thing he anticipated was her pulling away, a sad frown making her lips pout and her eyes holding a light glisten. 

"Belov-Beloved? What is it?" He asks, bewildered and heart instantly sparked with guilt.

Her expression turns more sullen as she curls up, "Are you implying that I am a fat bear?"

The king had never looked so baffled- not even when she pulled out her own ring when he proposed. "Wh-what? O-of course not! I would never! Byleth, what has gotten into you?"

While it is true he was known to have an awful sense of humor, never would he imply his wife was anything less than perfect! The only time she had been upset at a "joke" was when they made their wishes in the goddess tower... and she knew the truth of why he did such a thing now. 

"I-I dont know," she mumbles, wiping away a tear with the heel of her hand. "It... it is very unlike me to be so sensitive..." 

A moment of silence followed, where Dimitri wiped her tears away himself while looking entirely mournful. She leaned into his touch in desperate need of the comfort. Then, murmured almost too quietly for him to hear, "Maybe... it would be a wise idea to consult Mercedes..."

Relief washes over him. He takes her chin in his fingers and tilts it up, connecting their lips in a soft, sweet kiss. "Do you want me to accompany you?" He asks when they break. 

She shakes her head- oddly, it dizzies her, but she pushes it back, "No, I'll be fine. Besides, I did take you away from documents you needed to finish last night~" 

The king blushes at the memory. His beloved, without words or warning, welcomed herself into his office. Then pushed back his chair and straddled him, kissing him heatedly. Her hands behind his neck and tugging the hair at his nape to prevent him from pulling away (not that he would have even tried)

They didn't even bother to go to their room.

"Hah... you are right about that..." he agrees, his chuckle somehow a mix of pride and embarrassment. Smiling still, he takes on a more serious note, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand, "Please, do tell me what she says, I have been so worried..." 

Byleth laughs and cups his cheek in return, "My love, that is _painfully_ obvious." 

They get ready for the day together as always. Dimitri offers to brush her hair after she has done his. Styled in his now typical half ponytail. 

While he smooths out all the knots from sleep, she stares at herself in the mirror. Despite eating less fattening foods- it's now clear she's still gained some. Her stomach, though just barely, showing through one of her comfiest dresses...

  
All the dots suddenly connect. 

She goes rigid with another bout of dizziness. Her husband immediately senses something is wrong, dropping the braid he was fashioning to place his hands on her arms, "Byleth, what's wrong?" 

Dark spots dance across her vision, whether from the realization or condition, she doesn't know. "D-Dimi...tr...i..."

His wife goes limp. 

"Byleth!" 

She's in his arms and he's sprinting down the halls in seconds. 

He calls out the name of his most trusted friend- the husband of their most talented healer- " _DEDUE_!" 

Their heads pop out the infirmary door immediately upon their king's call. Dimitri barely manages to stop before mowing them down.

"Byleth," he manages between short breaths "she- she just- collapsed- I-I don't-" 

Mercedes motions for him to calm down, " _Breathe_ , Dimitri. Go and lay her down." Her sweet melodic voice is a balm on anyone's nerves, even his, if only slightly. Dimitri nods and gently, shakingly, lays Byleth on the nearest bed. 

He kneels at her bedside, holding her hand in both of his until Dedue brings him a chair, which he sits upon without taking his fearful eye off her. Mercedes stands on the other side, using a stethoscope to listen to her breathing.

"A heartbeat would be useful in a time like this, but she's breathing fine. Just a bit agitated. Do you have any idea what could have caused it? What was she doing before it happened?" She informs and asks, serene and sweet as ever. His friend's hand on his shoulder helps as well to keep him calm.

... Well, as calm as a distraught Dimitri can be. 

"We were getting ready for the day- to come see you, in fact. She's been acting and feeling strange for... well over a month now. This morning she finally agreed to come see you. I was braiding her hair when she went weak and fainted..." He explains, worry showing ever clearer as he brings her knuckles to his lips. 

Mercedes tilts her cheek into her fist in thought, "What sort of strange? I'd noticed her being more tired than usual, but I'd assumed she just had a lot on her plate."

Dimitri shakes his head, "No, we have no more duties than usual. She is sleeping almost excessively. I joked that maybe she was hibernating for the winter much like a bear would, and it made her quite upset..." he looks down in remorse, brushing his thumb over Byleth's hand in his. "I see now it could have been construed as mean...

"But Byleth has never been so sensitive. A-and she knows I would never insult her, even jokingly!" Anxiety claws at his heart the more he lists her unusual symptoms. Whereas Mercedes shares a look with Dedue that has her husband's eyes crinkling at the corners. 

Dimitri does not appreciate it.

"What?"

Dedue offers him a friendly smile, "Dimitri, why don't we have an early lunch. You haven't eaten breakfast, correct?"

Growing ever more frustrated, he scowls, hand tightening around his wife's, "I am not leaving her." What was going on with _them_ now? Why was everyone close to him acting strange? Unless... something was wrong with _him_... but surely they'd say something, right?

"Go on, Dimitri," Mercedes coaxes, gesturing to the door, "Byleth wouldn't want you to go hungry watching over her. I'll send someone for you if needed." 

Byleth _would_ chide him if he were to skip meals, as he is often known to... She didn't need the added stress worrying over him if there was something wrong. Sighing, he stands in resignation- but not before brushing another kiss to her fingers. "Fine..." 

The king and his loyal retainer share a meal in the private sitting room. Even though they dine on one of the king's favorites, he's hardly enthusiastic to partake. Pushing it around the plate more than anything. Nerves unsettle his stomach, and his loss of taste adds to the difficulty of finding comfort in eating.

If only his queen were with him... Her love of food and seemingly bottomless stomach was contagious. Sure, he ate when she wasn't around. (Mostly.) But he truly _enjoyed_ it when he saw her eyes sparkle and that adorable quirk of her lips as she ate. Based on her expressions, he could guess the flavor, and it was the closest he got to tasting it himself since he was child. 

While Dimitri lamented the missing company of his wife, she, on the other hand, was relieved he was not at her side when she sprang up from the bed and blurted: "I think I'm pregnant-"

Mercedes muffles a giggle behind her hand, "An astute observation, professor~ I was going to tell you the same thing." 

All the air leaves her lungs. If her heart could beat, it surely would have stopped now.

"I... I-I am?" 

Mercedes nods with a bright smile, "You are! I suspected such when Dimitri was describing your symptoms, and checked for a heartbeat riiighht here~" she taps her finger on the lower half of the Queen's ever so slightly protruding stomach.

Its suddenly an effort to breathe.

Her body has never housed a heartbeat before... She places her hands over her belly, as if she can feel the pulsing within. Heat wells up in her cheeks, just below her eyes- a sure sign she's about to cry. She is so utterly overwhelmed.

' _I can give Dimitri a **family** again_.'


	2. Chapter 2

_'There is life inside me. We created life... Out of our love we created a **life**.'_ Those thoughts repeat over and over in her mind. She is giddy and anxious and in almost complete disbelief that such a thing could be possible for them. 

The uneven clack of heels slows to a stop outside the door, which she holds onto for stability while composing herself. She is entirely overwhelmed, but she knows now the thing she feels foremost is happiness. 

She prays he will share in it...

They haven't had an opportunity to discuss the prospect of children. She knows he adores children, but this is far from an ideal time to bring a child into the world. Fodlan is just barely starting to recover from the harsh repercussions of war. And while Byleth has passed down her title of archbishop, they are still up to their chins in work and duty.

No matter what though, she knows they will be there for each other, as they always have been. 

With one last deep breath, she enters. 

  
"Byleth!!"

Her loving husband, ever attentive and concerned, is out of his seat and by her side before she can even close the door, his gentle hands holding her arms. "Are you alright?? What are you doing up so soon?" A hand goes to her forehead, pushing up her bangs in the process to check her temperature.

She shakes her head with an affectionate, amused smile, "It is nothing to worry about, Dearest. I haven't been eating enough." It's not at all a lie, she needs to be eating enough for two now. (As if she hadn't easily already been before this happened) 

It _had_ all begun with her lack of appetite and aversion to food, unable to keep almost anything down. It would also explain her fatigue... but the last time this happened... "You _have_ been eating less... is something upsetting you, Beloved? Did something happen I don't know about?"

Dedue takes this as his signal to leave. Wordlessly, he slips away, closing the door behind him and hurrying along to his own wife to confirm their suspicions.

"It's nothing like that, Dimitri~" She soothes. There's a desperate longing in his eye, and the way his hands are slightly twitching at her arms, she knows he more than anything wants to pull her into a bone crushing hug (which he is entirely capable of, but would never.) Byleth takes the initiative and wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close so he can nestle his face against her neck. "I promise I'm okay~"

"Is there anything you are up to eating?" He asks when they pull away. 

She thinks for a moment. But any food that comes to mind, the life inside her vehemently disagrees with. 

Dimitri catches the familiar signs of nausea and guides her to relax with him by the fire, settled all curled up in his lap. She snuggles into her husband gratefully and without hesitation, burying her face in the furs of his cape. The sight fills him with warmth, a feeling he's come to know as overwhelming affection and love for her. He can't help but cuddle her closer. They stay just like that for a while, eyes closed and blissful smiles adorning both their lips. 

When the sunlight has started to dim, Byleth breaks the silence. "It's snowing again~" She comments, nestling even further in his embrace to stave off the cold she knows will accompany. 

"That it is." He agrees, "It looks like a storm. I imagine all the children will be delighted to be snowed in." 

_'Oh, how convenient he should bring that up~'_ Byleth thinks to herself, just as delighted as the children of Fhirdiad will be. "Did you like being snowed in as a child?" 

Dimitri nods happily, "Indeed I did. It meant my father wouldn't be leaving anywhere for a while, and my friends would be forced to stay if they were over." He chuckles at the last bit, remembering how excited him and Felix would be when it began to blizzard while the Frauldarius's were visiting. "We would play in it for hours..." 

Byleth hums, "I wasn't able to play in it often... but when we were working in Faerghus, my father would build snowmen with me. I liked to use them as training dummies." she giggles, and Dimitri laughs. 

"Haha! I can certainly see you doing that." 

Her hands subtly go to rest on her belly. _'I wonder how you will feel about the snow... no doubt you will love it much like your father~'_ Byleth looks up at him, trying to hide her nervousness with a steady voice. "Say, Dimitri..."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about the idea of having children someday...?" 

He brings his hand to his chin in thought, considering it thoroughly.

If her heart could beat it would surely be pounding. Her hands press just slightly more on her tummy. 

"For most of my life, I thought of having a child as a duty to fulfill... I had no desire to create anything like me." He answers with a self deprecating laugh. "It would be solely a necessity to carry on the Blaiddyd bloodline and create an heir to eventually take the throne..." 

Her blood runs cold. Despite his adoration of young ones... would he truly see one of their own as a mere obligation...? Could he hate it as he did himself...? She barely holds back tears at the thought. 

Then he drops his hand and smiles softly at her, "That is... until I fell in love with you. When you taught me how to live again- gave me the will to, the idea of having a family someday felt... nice. Heartwarming, even, the more I thought about it.

"What about you, Beloved? I've seen how fond you are of children. How you play with them and teach then so patiently... Smiling..." the King can't help but blush, remembering how hard he fell for her when they trained the monestary orphans together and the smile that captured his heart. It makes him feel like a young prince with a crush yet again. 

That elicits the very smile that makes his heart skip beats. 

Her nerves so greatly soothed by his answer, she's practically glowing. Her smile widening as she replies, "They are so sweet and adorable, filled with endless potential. I enjoyed teaching them. All of you, in fact. Watching you all grow, in both skill and maturity." Byleth looks up at her husband with renewed courage and eyes sparkling. "When we have a child of our own, I know I will cherish teaching them and playing with them all the more~"

Dimitri blinks. "...When?"

"When?" She asks in return, smiling softly still, warmth and love so apparent in her half lidded eyes. His heart skips once more. "Sooner than you were thinking, I imagine." Byleth brings Dimitri's hand to her stomach, and his heart fully stops. Eye as wide as when she asked him to marry her, and just as stunned.

"You... You're... We're...? ........W-we..... You are-"

Byleth laughs, and Dimitri swears this is the happiest moment of his life. Never before has he felt _such_ overwhelming _joy_. He may very well burst- "Yes, Dimitri. I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." 

And at that, the dam utterly breaks. He folds over, completely encasing her, with the hand on her belly trembling. His face buried in her neck, he sobs openly, his beloved carding her fingers through his hair and threading the others between his over the precious life they've created. 

_**Dimitri would finally have a family again.**_


End file.
